


One and only

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, Daddy kink??, Kinky Castiel, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top Dean, is more plot than porn, kindof, soft dean?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first published story! Tell me what you think!!!!<br/>It was raining hard and Castiel was being closed in by his upcoming heat. He was on his way to Michigan to see the alpha his sister picked out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; Conversation

It was raining hard and Castiel was being closed in by his upcoming heat. He was on his way to Phoenix, Arizona to see the alpha his sister picked out for him. Cass was only about 6 hours away and needed to sleep somewhere safe in case he starts presenting slick.

  
He found an unused church house that had been plenty stocked. It seems that it was close to opening by the looks of the newness of the pews and pedestal. Cass rummaged around the church looking for sheets and an outlet for his phone. He needed to make a wearable out fit to sleep in. stripping from his soggy clothes the mature omega skillfully made a dress out of one of the blankets he did find. He did find an outlet and a power breaker, so he was able to charge his phone.  
As Cass lied on his make-do bed (he didn’t know what to call two pews pushed together), a wave of nausea and cramps washed over him. The slick wasn’t producing yet so he was still okay. Hoping his hormones will wait a few more days, Cass tried not to worry. He hasn’t got any message from Anna or Charlie about his alpha or anything.

  
_**Hey Anna, are you awake?**_

  
Cass stared at his screen waiting until it said that the message was read. He looked at the time. 10:54 pm. She might not be up.

  
_Yeah. Do you need anything? What’s up?_

  
Cass wanted to know everything about his alpha, but he also wants to be surprised. He didn’t think before he answered so when he read over his message it was already sent. No going back now.

  
**What is my Alpha like? Is he nice? Is he excited? I want to talk to him. Can I have his number?**

  
Cass felt stupid for acting like a clingy omega. What can he say? He is new any doesn’t even know how to be in a relationship. Anna read the message and answered as quickly as she could.

  
**_Well, he is a nice guy. He is 26. He is very excited to meet you and no you can’t talk to him before you meet him._**

  
Cass scoffed, and decided to pull the tired card.  
_**Okay I see. Im going to sleep now I am tired af**_

Cass didn’t wait for a reply, he turned his phone off and rolled over. Now the omega is in for a surprise. A 26 year old alpha. I bet he has a big dick. He better have a big one or I’ll tell Charlie and Anna to shove it. Cass fell asleep thinking about all the possibilities of a perfect relationship. And wasn’t a bit doubtful this was going to be the best thing that ever happened to the omega.

**** ****

“Dean, dude, aren’t you excited?” Sam pestered bringing up Deans soon to be omega bitch. “I mean, alpha/omega relationships are seriously rare and only a few lucky bastards get a fresh one that hasn’t been touched yet. You my brother are one of those lucky bastards.” Sam stated pulling to iced beers from the mini-fridge in the living room.

  
Dean accepted the beer, heaving a deep sigh. “Sam you have no idea how excited I am to have the privilege to pop a knot inside an omega virgin. I am just worried he’ll hate me for some reason.”

Sam took a seat beside the nervous alpha and patted his back. “Dean it’s all going to be fine. Tomorrow you and I will go over there together and see him. He is going to love you.”

  
Dean smiled and thought about the events about to happen. Sam gave dean one last pat on the back before heading out back to his beta, Jessica.  
 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finished his journey across the states to get to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the other, but there are more character pov changes

 

Cass awoke with another sea of sickness. A painful feeling told him he was going into heat today. He reached for his phone, unable to fully open his eyes right away. Cas didn’t want to go blind so early in the morning.

Its already 4:30 in the morning. Too early to actually do anything but since Anna wanted the two to have some time together Cass had to leave right away.

Cas checked his clothes hoping to god he didn’t have to buy new ones until he gets to Anna and Charlie’s. Lawrence is a hell of a long way from Phoenix. If he moves quickly, he can get there in about 14 hours.

 

The young omega’s heart raced as he thought about finally being with his mate. He can’t help that all of this is just a dream that will make him regret ever saying yes to leaving his main family.

 

Cass leaves the church and gets on a travel bus, finishing his journey through the U.S.

 

****                                                                                                                                                                                     ****

 

Dean is freaking out.

 

He has taken two showers and changed his outfit 5 different times since his day started. He couldn’t stop glancing at the clocks in his reach.

 

 Its 12:30 in the afternoon. The alpha is supposed to meet his omega in 5 and a half hours.  He makes sure their room is romantic enough for them.

 

 Anxiety eats at Dean’s stomach. What if the Cass doesn’t like him? What if Cass doesn’t make it to Lawrence because another alpha hurt him? Dean’s eyes started to burn with anger. If he ever found out someone had hurt his omega he would kill whoever he had to.

 

No, no, everything will be fine. Anna and Charlie would tell me if something happened to Cass. Dean takes a breather to calm his nerves. To distract himself he decides to watch some cheesy soap opera on the Hallmark Channel before leaving for Anna’s.

 

****                                                                                                                                                                                     ****  

 

Cas sat on one of the bus stop seats waiting for Charlie and Anna to come pick him up. Its 3:00 pm, so that means he has a little over an hour to clean up and look nice. Road trip grunge isn’t exactly sexy. Cass chuckled at his little joke, pulling on his shirt unconsciously.

 

 His thoughts wouldn’t stop wondering if Dean was blessed with package. Not that it would be bad with a normal sized dick, he just preferred largeness. Cass let his imagination wonder until Charlie’s car parked in front of him.

 

“Cass!! Baby bro!!” Anna screamed, clumsily getting out of the passenger side and running to hug the omega. “Dean just called and he said he will be by our house shortly so we got to hurry and get you pretty. Ooh Cassy I think you will love him!” Anna squealed pushing Cass into the car.

 

Charlie took Cass to one of their bedrooms to get him cleaned and dolled up. It didn’t take long for them to get ready so Cass just sat on the couch.

The sound of a car door shut made Cass’s heart skip a beat and made his skin heat up with anticipation.

****                                                                                                                                                                                     ****

 

 As soon as Dean left his car he could smell him, it was different from Charlie’s and Anna’s. The trail of his scent made dean A lot more relaxed.

 

He stood at the door taking in more of the sweet air. Realizing what waits for him breaks him out of the trance. Hoping to see his mate quickly, he knocks on the door.

Charlie opened the door and smiled widely. “Are you ready? He is waiting in the living room.” Charlie states gesturing for Dean to come inside.

Dean chuckled, striding down the hall towards to living room, halting at the doorway when he locked gazes with his omega.

The smile that the omega had on his face widened and he stood up making his way to the awestruck alpha. Dean regained his composure and stuck out his hand like a gentleman, but the omega only laughed and pushed past the hand giving Dean a tight hug. “Hello alpha, I’m Castiel.”

 


	3. Heat

 

Dean chuckled, deeply amused. “Hey there, I’m Dean.” He said ruffling the omega’s hair. The alpha pulled Castiel tighter into his chest, taking in the boys smell. He could tell Cas’s heat was going to start very soon, and the alpha in him was getting riled just by thinking about it.

 

 Dean pulled away so he could gather all of Castiel’s things and to clear his mind of all the provocative thoughts about the omega.  Taking the case of clothes and putting it in the trunk.

 

“I hope you two are happy till you get old.” Anna commented as Dean helped Cass get into the vehicle. “Thanks sis, I will make him happy.” Castiel replies, rubbing Dean’s arm then catching his gaze.

 

The alpha’s breath hitched in his throat. _Conceal the feelings…_ Dean thought, taking a short breather and changing his thoughts. He still can’t believe that the omega didn’t feel scared or anything. All the alpha could sense was excitement with a hint of nervousness.

 

Dean made his way to the driver seat, turning back only to nod at the couple on the doorstep. They smiled back, taking one another’s hand.

 

Dean slid into the car and patted Castiel’s hand before taking him to his home.

 

The ride there was quiet, not that either minded.

 

Castiel was wandering in his thoughts. Picturing a perfect home with many rooms for the pups. He could even imagine Dean helping the kids with their work and getting frustrated because he didn’t remember what to do.

 

It was all so cute and too perfect.

 

Cas didn’t notice that had stopped until Dean was practically laying on Castiel. “Wha- oh.”

 

Dean sat up, “Finally, you were like in your mind palace for like ever. I thought you might have passed out with your eyes open or something.” The alpha got out and got everything out of the car. The young omega followed his alpha in the house excitement level rising.

 

All of a sudden Castiel was rudely reminded of his heat. He read somewhere that the scent of a protective alpha could trigger it, but it also said it was less likely to happen if you just meet one. Not that it’s a bad thing, it just hurts like a mother.

 

The overwhelming nausea made the omega’s knees buckle. He could feel the slick he’s been waiting for weeks slowly produce, making him ache in his lower region. Castiel groaned loudly pushing on his stomach.  Not once did he expect this much pain come from a first heat.

 

 “Dean!! Oh….Mother…..DEAN!” Castiel screamed out. Of all the times he had to start, Dean was on the other side of the house putting his things.

 

“Cas!” Dean sprinted down the stairs rushing to his omega’s side. Dean didn’t know what to do. The scent of Cas’s powerful heat hit dean like a brick to the face. It smelled like fresh cherry pie made from scratch. Dean held his breath while he picked up the sickly omega, setting him on their bed upstairs.

 

Dean didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to do it so quickly. They’ve barely even had a proper conversation, and pretty soon Cas is going to start begging him for his dick.  

 

He needed to call someone.

 

Dean stepped outside the room and dialed Sam’s number. _This is probably going to be a bad idea_ Dean thinks as he waited for Sam to pick up

 

“Yo, whats going on?”

 

“Sam, Cas made it here. And like right when he walked in the door of the house his heat hit him. What do I do?”

 

Dean hears Sam chuckle over the phone.

 

“Honesly, man? Dude, you have virgin omega in heat in your house. He is yours too, and im damn sure he would give anything for to pop your knot in him.”

 

Dean frowned. _Well I know what you would do if you had a friggin omega._

 

“Yeah, but what if-”

 

“No whatifs brother. You were excited to get him. Use him, it wouldn’t be rape or anything. Legally.”

 

Sam did have a point, but if dean wanted to have a good relationship he can’t depend on sex all the time. Right?

 

“I’m gonna go. You take care of that omega. I’ll drop by tomorrow with some medication to help with…the, uh, hurting.” Sam said ending the phone call.

 

Dean stared absently at the door. _Don’t forget there are suppressants. Charlie told me that he did take them so he won’t die of a severe fever. It like a woman on her period, just add horniness to the equation._

 

Taking a few deep breathes, Dean braces himself for the overpowering pheromones. Why did he expect this to be easy? The alpha in him is itching to take a bite out his omega. _I should just fuck him and get it over with. We can be romantic after this is through. He is mine after all. Mine mine mine mine!_

 

Dean leans his head against the door scraping it like a dog. “Cas!” Dean whines and whimpers trying to keep sane. _You never have sex on the first fucking date!_ Dean thinks crawling away from the door. _Its not healthy._ He made it to the end of the hall and just stared at their bedroom door.

 

“What am I going to do?” Dean asks to no one in particular.

 


	4. Unexpected Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives into temptation only to regret it later!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i wasn't going to get smutty so close to the beginning but it happened anyway. sorry but you gotta deal with it haha.

Dean had gone through the day without his Alpha breaking through his skin. Staying in the living room till he was used to the sweet scent. Surprisingly enough it only took a few hours. The only thing he couldn’t get used to was his continuously growing erection.

 

 Cas confirmed he could take care of himself when Dean saw Cas leave the bedroom hours later, shuffling towards the kitchen getting a large bowl full of iced water and a cup. Hurrying back to their room giving Dean an embarrassed half smile. Dean smiled back giving a slight wave, his eyes never leaving Cas.

 

For a while he chatted with Anna about Cas. She didn’t seem worried or nervous. She told him to have fun because Castiel sure would. After they said their goodbyes Dean thought it was time to eat, tring not to take Anna’s advice to heart.

 

Dean went to the kitchen and decided to make some potato soup. It wasn’t much but he didn’t want to make something Cas couldn’t eat. When he was done he set a small bowl of soup on a tray with saltines on the side and brought it to Cas.

 

He breathed through his mouth as he entered the room focusing on only getting the tray in and Cas eating.

 

Cas was laying in his stomach rubbing and icecube over hot areas on his body. Mostly around his neck and groin.

 

 “Oh, Dean, can’t you hold me?” Cas muttered watching his alpha set down food on the side table. Cas slightly writhed from the sudden feeling of emptiness. He reached out and touched Dean’s thigh. “D-Dean. Only for a bit?”

 

Dean wasn’t sure but he didn’t want Cas to feel rejected so he nodded. Dean walked to the bathroom in there room and got a towel to put under him. Dean positioned himself behind Cas, pulling his naked figure against his clothed chest. _It’s fine. You can do this. Be responsible._

 

Cas practically purred at the closeness. The pain in his lower area dulled down a lot leaving only a small ache. He smiled when Dean rested in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. Cas knows he smelled good, and he was kind of sad when dean ran out like he was scared earlier.

 

When he realized how lucky he was to start his heat the day he met his alpha all the things he had planned got thrown out because Dean didn’t act the way he was hoping.

 

Maybe now he will have a chance. Dean was trailing his nose up and down Cas’s throat, his growl almost inaudible. Cas rolled over, leaning up to sniff Dean’s neck too. The soothing rumble of Dean’s growl made Cas whimper softly like a small puppy. Not that he was a small puppy. He isn’t a puppy and would not like being called small.

 

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s soft hair. “Hey, buddy,”

 

Dean began, sitting them both up straddling the omega ignoring the slick that pooled on his pants.

 

 “You hungry? I made soup for you. If you want it?” Dean said pointing to the tray hoping it wasn’t cold already.

 

“Yeah, sure. Can you feed me?” Cas asked hesitantly. That made Dean smile. He could smell the curiosity and embarrassment radiate off Cas. He ruffled the little omega’s hair, “Aww, is my baby omega unable to feed hisself?”  Cas punched Dean in the chest lazily “I’m not a baby.”

 

“Yes. I’ll feed you. My baby.” Dean coos, awkwardly rearranging them so he could reach the table without spilling everything.

 

Cas scoffed, “So what does that make you? My daddy?” he asked caressing Dean’s face giving a noticeable wink at his alpha, mentally praying that he would agree. What can he say? He has a serious kink for kinks.

 

Dean choked on his spit. _The hell?_  Okay not what he was expecting. He ignored it, spooning small amounts of soup into the pouty omega’s mouth. Damn! He can smell his own arousal, and Dean know for a fact Cas could feel the raging boner underneath of him.

 

 Dean considers the Daddy kink. It’s responsible right? No, its like fake pedophilia. BUT! Cas thought of it so it should be okay. “D-do you want me to, uh-um.. be your daddy?” Dean asked stuffing the spoon in the omega’s mouth subconsciously without looking. When Cas doesn’t answer Dean looks up. Soup was running down Cas’s chin, his mouth full.  It doesn’t help a bit that the soups white. The uncomfortable facial expression make it look like he just had to choke down a large one.

 

“Dammit, sorry Cas.” Dean said, holding the bowl out for Cas to spit it out. “S’okay.” Cas muttered bringing his hand up to wipe his face only to be stopped by Dean’s tongue.

 

Dean licked the boys chin, holding his body in place, then trailed his tongue across Cas’s lips.

 

Willingly, Cas opened his mouth jumping slightly from the sudden taste of another person. Cas is a virgin all the way to never being kissed, but his research made him into the horny bitch his is with Dean.

He know how to do anything and everything sexual, being a late omega make you do crazy thing like that.

 

Dean was glad the floor didn’t have carpet when he heard the distant clatter of the bowl and everything fall to the ground.  Cas huffed loudly when he felt Dean on top of him, laying between his legs and against the only part of his body he desperately wanted to fill with Dean. “Daddy,” Cas mumbles after pulling away from Dean’s lips grinding his hips up against his Alpha’s clothed cock.

 

Fuck. This isn’t what Dean wanted to happen. But he just couldn’t stop. The Alpha inside him was loving this. He has a naked omega in heat writhing underneath him calling him Daddy. Who the hell would give that up?

 

Dean groans rolling his hips with Cas’s. “Huh. I thought you said you wanted me to hold you. Or were you just luring me in so you could taste my cock?” He asked, harshly grabbing a fist full of the panting omega’s hair, pulling his head back.

 

“Ooh, both! Alpha.. Daddy!”  the omega screamed out gripping Dean’s shirt tightly.

 

_Be responsible!!_  A part of Dean says loud enough to make him stop all of the kink talk and pull away. Shit what was he going to? Dean didn’t like pulling away.

 

“Dean?” Cas didn’t like this. He didn’t like Dean rejecting him. The omega slid his hand down the latter’s chest trying to get his attention

 

Dean doesn’t look at Cas. Guilt was eating a hole in his subconscious. “Dean, help me?” Cas murmurs bringing Dean’s hand to his leaking member. For a horny Omega in his first heat, Cas is surprisingly calm and persuasive.

 

Dean eased back into Cas’s embrace, slowly stroking the omega’s cock. “Is this what you want?” Dean questioned seductively, kneading the head with his thumb, and massaging it with the precum that was leaking out slowly.

 

Cas nodded, bucking his hips into Dean’s hand. A pool of heat started boiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean had his nose on Cas’s neck again. Taking in the arousal and heat. Not paying attention, with the smell of sex making him dizzy it was difficult to focus on anything.

 

Cas balled his fist into his mouth as he came hard all over Dean’s hand and chest.

 

Easing out of his high, Cas didn’t notice Dean get up to pick up the dishes and leave.

 

When Dean came back, Cas was fast asleep. Probably from the orgasm. Dean retrieved a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. Mentally slapping himself for even touching his omega. And again for being so over-cautious. He doesn’t understand why he wanted to take it slow. He even had planned out the hardcore sex when they got home. Its like seeing his omega for the first time triggered an emotion he was not expecting or wanting. Maybe it was because he was so young.

 

He stepped in the way of the cold bullets of water spouting from the shower head.

 

And what was with the freaking daddy kink!?!? Dean was not expecting to be immensely turned on when Cas called him daddy.

 

Dean shivered as the water warmed up, making his cock stand. _Its my turn for relief._

 

Dean hissed, taking hold of his cold aching dick. The cold water made him tingly, making it easier to come. Dean inhaled deeply still smelling Cas’s slick on his clothes. His stroking became faster as he edged his climax.  Tensing slightly Dean came. It would have been much better if it was on Cas.

 

Dean finished his shower, slipping out of their room into the livingroom. He sat on one of the sofas staring absently at the off tv.

This was not how Dean wanted Cas’s first to be like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well about the Daddy kink. sorry. not what I wanted. it just happened magically. At least it wasn't intense


	5. Uncle Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas omeets sam for the first time and they hit if off pretty well

Cas awoke feeling empty again. He bit his lip happily remembering what happened last night. Too bad Dean is a big baby. Speaking of Dean, where was he? Cas didn’t smell Dean as strongly as he had last night. Does that mean they didn’t sleep together? Did he leave their bed early this morning?

 

Cas averted his eyes toward the clock on the nightstand.  It was 10:15 so of course Dean would be at work. It’s understandable why Dean didn’t wake Cas up, but it just made him a little sad. Cas swung his legs over the side of the bed sliding off and heading to the kitchen.

 

He smiled when he could smell the aftermath of breakfast. Dean must have made it earlier this morning. Awe, isn’t he nice?

 

The Omega pulled the covered plate off the counter, digging into it when he reached the table. His stomach fluttered thinking about how Dean thought of him. The smile wouldn’t leave. Couldn’t leave. Cas wasn’t even worried.

 

After he finished he washed his dish and ran to the bathroom to get the dried slick off of his lower parts. Not that cared especially, he just needed to be clean enough to put a pad on. The hot water felt good on his legs, maybe he should just take a full shower. Yeah that is a good idea.

 

Since Cas is already half naked he just slips the rest of his clothes off too. The only think that kept him from actually taking a shower was the fact that he didn’t understand how to work the shower part of the tub. What a fucking set back. A bath began to sound better with every confusing tug of the faucet.

 

Bath it is then. Cas filled the tub with bubbly water and slowly seated himself in the warmth. The Omega spent about an hour in the tub playing and washing places over and over. When he finally got out he couldn’t feel things with his pruned fingers. It was like the water killed his feet and hands.

 

Being the teenager he is, Cas decided to just wear just his lady underwear around the house. What? It’s the only underwear that holds pads easily and Cas isn’t going to stick a friggin tampon up his ass. That would just be weird.

 

After an hour of watching TV Cas felt nauseous. He forgot to take his pills this morning. Damn his childlike excitement. The Omega heaved a sigh and pushed himself slowly off the couch clutching the lower part of his stomach all the way to the bedroom and back.

 

A part of him wanted Dean. It was probably going to happen a lot. Him wanting Dean to always hold him and keep him safe.

 

As unsurprising as it might be, Cas was sad Dean didn’t want to have sex with him last night. Like worryingly sad. He thought Dean would want to mate and mark him as soon as he got ahold of him.

 

He couldn’t doubt Dean didn’t love him. Why would Dean go through the trouble of waiting for an Omega from across America if he wasn’t even the slightest in love? He wouldn’t.

Cas had no other choice but to let it go. If Dean wanted to wait to fuck Cas, What right does the Omega have to rush it?

 

Cas plops back on the couch lying in an awkward position to keep the pins and needles from poking holes in his stomach. 

 

Cas almost pissed himself when a knock on the door tossed him out of the TV’s trance. Damn what should he do? Deans not here and he is in heat. God this is bad. Cas shot to the door and looked through the peephole. A man with wickedly long hair was holding like four bags of whatever staring at the door expectantly.

 

“Uh, W-who is it?” Cas yelled over the door. He watched the man smile at the door. Creep.

 

“My Name is Sam. I’m Dean’s younger brother. He told me to come bring you food and stuff.” Sam said holding up the bags. Cas was skeptical.

 

“What color is Dean’s eyes?” Cas is pretty sure if he was a stranger he wouldn’t get this right.

 

He watched the man chuckle “Dean’s eyes are green and he looks like a big pouty baby when he gets mad. Can I come in now? These bags are heavy!” Sam huffed a sigh.

 

Cas nodded. “Just a second.” He needed to get clothes on. So he ran as fast as his pain would let him to get a t shirt on and a pair of jeans before running back and unlocking the door. He opened the door practically gasping for breath. Never in his life had he ran as much as he had today.

 

“Hey there speedy.” Sam said, awkwardly rustling Cas’s hair with bags almost falling off his arms.

 

“So whatcha bring me, Uncle Moose?” Cas shot back taking some of the bags off Sam’s arm. “Uncle?” Sam asks giving the Omega a weird look as he set the bags in the kitchen. Cas forgot that others didn’t know about the Daddy kink, and with Sam being the brother. “I was just messing around. You look to old to look like my brother-in-law.” Cas stated pulling containers out of a single bag. “Chinese? Did you bring chopsticks Uncle Moose?” The Alpha shook his head. Cas made a small pouty face and took the containers to the living room with a plastic fork from the bag.

 

Cas sat on the couch and Sam followed him bringing his own containers of food. Cas choked slightly at the amount Sam will assumingly finish. “Damn you have enough to last me a week!” Cas pointed at the bag Sam had set down. The Alpha shrugged and began to eat.

 

Shaking his head, Cas forced himself to focus on the screen in front of him.

 

Cas finished before Sam and decides to rummage through the leftover bags that were still in the kitchen.

 

Mostly clothes, not what he was hoping. Maybe like some toys would be what he would want. Well, not everyone can be as perverted as him.

 

Sam is following him again. He stood at the door way and smiled at Cas. “You don’t smell mated yet, did Dean not do the do?” Sam looked at him questioningly. Cas didn’t answer. “I’ll take that as a no. That bastard.” Sam chuckled.

 

Cas sighed taking a step toward the Alpha scenting him “You do though. Is yours an Omega too?” Sam shook his head. “Nah. But I mated mine the same month I met her. We knew we loved each other, knew we were meant to be.” He smiles eyes slightly glazing over with happy memories.

 

“Yo, Sam, what do I smell like to you? Do I smell bad?” Cas asked waving the Alpha toward him. What if Dean and him weren’t meant to be? Is that why he did didn’t want to mate yet?

 

Sam scented his temple. “Um. No actually you smell really good. Like a sexy strawberry, if you found strawberries sexy. Since I’m mated, uh, I can't really smell your sexual attraction. Not saying it isn’t there. Its just muffled for me. I think I worded that right.” Sam nodded, patting Cas on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Dean is just being Dean.”

 

Cas scoffed “Im not worried,” he pouted again “I was just asking a question.”

 

Sam softly shoved Cas into the living room “Dean will be home in about 3 hours. Why don’t we play on the Xbox.” Sam offered handing Cas a wireless controller.

 

“Yeah okay, and thanks for the Chinese goods Uncle Moose.” Cas muttered shoving his shoulder into Sam’s side.

****                                                                                                                                        ****

 

 

Dean stood in the parking lot of his office building staring blankly at his black shiny Impala. “You will always be my baby, right?” Dean asks running his hand along the side of it. Dean knew a probably mad Omega was waiting for him to get home. Which made him want to take longer, but he remember Sam was over there with him. And Sam was an Alpha. What if Cas wanted Sam instead even though he is mated and marked? He couldn’t let that happen. Dean willingly/unwillingly slid into his car taking it straight home.

 

****                                                                                                                                        ****

“God damn you!” Cas said growling at Sam for killing him for the 70th time, even though Sam let him sit in his lap while they played because his aching started to hurt like last night (it’s no lie when they say an alphas scent can sooth the aches of an Omega in heat). “Let me get you atleast once.” Cas pleaded over and over. Sam laughed loudly, “Hell no! Get better at the game and beat me without begging me to let you cheat.” Cas knew the pouty thing didn’t work on Sam (he has tried it so many times).

 

“Fine, I will kick your ass one day. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I will kick your ass.” Cas stated, poking Sam in the face trying to distract him from finding him.

 

“You do that.” Sam responded using his legs to pick the Omega up and move him away from the TV. The Alpha laughed in victory while the Omega growled loudly attacking Sam from behind. “You fucking CHEAT!”

 

Sam and Cas start to wrestle, each trying to get the controller from the other. Before Cas could officially tap out Dean rushed through the door, causing the two to dramatically freeze in an awkward position.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the sex in it. I was stuck on some scenes so I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I know 3 weeks is along time, and that will never happen again.

 

“How was work Dean?” Sam dared to break the silence, untangling his arm from Cas’ legs. Pulling himself up, Sam made his way toward his older brother. Dean scented him angrily, seeing that Cas’ heat lingered on Sam’s clothes.

 

Dean, ignoring the question, shot Cas a look that could kill. “Castiel are you okay? Are you hurt?” the Alpha in him wanting so badly wanted to wrap Castiel up, to cover him in his scent, but Dean put off the idea. Cas needed to be punished.

 

“Yes, Alpha. No, Alpha. Sam was just playing video games with me, and we got carried away.” Cas lowered his eyes. He could scent his Alpha’s angry and anxious attitude, it was practically choking him. Sam also lowered his gaze he didn’t want to make Dean any angrier.

 

Dean continued to stare down his brother and Omega. He couldn’t smell anything that instigated the two had mated. Not even arousal that wasn’t already there from Cas’ heat. Just the smell of family. The Alpha backed off, agitation subsiding, and Dean calmly signaled Cas to come.

 

The Omega didn’t hesitate. Cas didn’t want Dean to think that he hated him so Cas melted into Dean’s embrace, baring his neck for his Alpha. Earned himself some points when Dean buried his nose in the crook of his neck.

 

Sam cleared his throat loudly getting Dean’s attention. “I’ll go. See you two later.” He retrieved his things and gave Dean and Cas a knowing smirk as he left. _Fucking bigot,_ Dean thought watching the door close.

 

 He pulled away from his Omega, frowning deeply as the scent of Cas’ arousal got thicker. He could faintly smell more slick producing. “I know what the hell you’re thinking and it’s a no.” turning his back, Dean ignored the smell of disappointment and anger, striding into the kitchen.

 

“Why!?” Cas didn’t even try to contain his disappointment. Why should he? He wanted to follow but it would be useless. “We didn’t do anything!” Dean didn’t answer, which only pissed Cas off even more. “Fine whatever. I should have said no if I knew that trying to even be in a relationship with you would be like this.”

 

Cas stomped into the living room, saving the game and turning the console off turning around to come face to face with a very pissed of Alpha.  Oh god. Why the fuck did he just say that?

“What did you just say? If you knew it would be like what?” Dean could not believe his ears. This is the second day and Cas is already saying shit. Dean couldn’t stand any of it. He is trying to be good. He is trying to wait to fuck the life out of Cas, but he’s being treated like that’s the worst thing he could do to anyone.

 

Dean wanted so much to be calm, but every second he is around the Omega it’s like he is purposely trying to yank the self-control right out of his hand. Interrupting Cas’ flood of apologies with his hand, Dean pulled Cas out of the living room toward their room.  Its time he let his Alpha win. Screw modesty apparently.

 

“W-what? No-n please I’m sorry!” Cas was close to tears; he didn’t know what was going on. Dean abruptly pushed Cas into the hallway wall. Pressing his lips roughly on the latters, invading his mouth with his tongue. Pulling away and continuing the journey when the Omega moaned. 

 

Dean almost kicked down the door thrusting the confused Omega across the room onto the bed. The Alpha wanted full release, wanted the Omega underneath of him begging for his knot. Wanted to rip him open and fuck up his insides. Figuratively.

 

Cas bit his lip as he watched Dean throw off his clothes. He was finally getting what he wanted, and he was plenty happy Dean was a full packaged deal even if Dean wasn’t going to be nice about their official first time. _Maybe hate sex will be our always._ Cas gripped the end of his own shirt trying hard not to smile and trying to feign fear. Dean was on Cas in seconds pinning his arms above his head with one hand and exploring the rest of Cas’ body with the other.

 

Dean harshly took Cas’ mouth with his own, biting and tugging until the Omega’s lips were bruised. Cas was on fire. He could feel the flood of slick seeping through his underwear. Consciously, Cas remembered the pad feeling a twinge of embarrassment in the pit of his stomach underneath all the lust. 

 

That didn’t stop Dean though. He didn’t even glance at it when he stripped Cas of his clothes. Cas gasped shakily as the cold air washed over his heated body, making him grow hotter with want. He wished to hold Dean closer as they mated. He wanted his Alpha to hold him tight and mark him.

 

Dean lifted Cas’ lower body to wrap Cas’ legs around his waist, not hesitating to grind his hips roughly into the Omega’s. Dean shuddered slightly, enjoying the feeling of Cas’s slick on his skin. Dean wanted to taste him, knowing that he tastes just like he smells.

 

He huffed out a seductive chuckle as he watched Cas clench his jaw and shut his eyes tightly. Dean could tell Cas didn’t know what to do, but since he was still alittle mad he wasn’t going to help him. Dean slid down the Omega’s body, trailing a line of kisses and bites, until his face was equal to Castiel’s cock.

 

 Dean spread Cas’s legs farther apart, nosing and nipping at the boys balls, and inhaling Cas’s heat deeply before taking him in his mouth. Dean swirled his tongue around the base of the Omega’s cock, sucking fiercely, and receiving many high-pitched moans. His fingers probed around Cas’ virgin hole, causing another wave of slick produce getting all over his hand. He released Cas with a loud pop and pulled his body back up, leaving his hand between the Omega’s ass cheeks.

Dean kissed Cas much softer than before. The scent was getting to him; the Alpha inside wanted both to fuck him thoroughly and keep him safe. He continued to kiss him sweetly till the Omega’s heart calmed down. Dean pushed a finger knuckle deep inside. No waiting. He needed this now. He kissed away Cas’s pain adding another finger after another stretching him out.

When Dean assumed the Omega was well stretched, he shoved his fingers in Cas’s mouth while simultaneously lining himself up with his hole.

 

Dean bit back a moan as he pushed himself deep into Cas, sheathing himself slowly.

Cas mewled around Deans fingers, gripping the sheets underneath him tightly and hitching his legs higher up Dean’s waist. Dean filling him up was the best feeling ever. He never wanted this to end. The Omega’s breath caught in his throat as his Alpha began to move his hips steadily.  He sucked harder on Dean’s fingers as if there was something about to come out of his tips.

 

Cas let out a whimper when his mouth became empty, then immediately forgot everything the second those exact fingers took hold of his cock, focusing only on Dean’s quickening pace. “Ah, Dean…” Cas bit his lip staring up at his mate whose head was thrown back in ecstasy. Cas then lowered his head to admire the way Dean slid in and out of him.

 

Dean wanted more. He flipped them over so he was on his back and Cas was riding him. The Alpha watched as Cas repositioned himself, trying to get more comfortable.  “Bounce, Cas. Ride me.” Dean murmured pinching parts of Cas softly.

 

The Omega chewed on his lip again. Okay, he lied. Cas doesn’t actually know how to do anything sexual. He doesn’t even know how to suck a dick.

 

What is he supposed to do, use his legs as leverage? No that’s too much. Cas used Dean’s torso to balance, and so his legs don’t get all the work.

 

Cas watched Dean’s expressions and he rode Dean slowly, pausing every few bounces to catch his breath and appreciating every time Dean rolled his hips with Cas’s. “Help me?” Cas asked, panting, after he saw Dean smile wildly at his last attempt. “Please? My legs are hurting..”

 

“One more and I will forgive you and satisfy your needs.” Dean once again rolled his hips, but this time he took hold of Cas’s hands so he wasn’t relying on them. Dean sat up slightly pulling Cas into a kiss. “Now.”

The Alpha could feel Cas struggling, but nothing will making him change his mind.

 

 Cas tried spreading his legs wider but all that did was give him a cramp. Damn. Sex isn’t as easy as it is in the stories. Stupid fanfiction. He finally pushed out all the strength he had left in his legs to lift himself to his knees only to drop down again and that hits something deep inside him, because a bolt of pleasure shoots up his spine and he’s crying out Dean’s name. that’s when Dean changed positions again.

 

This time he had Cas presenting to him.   Dean moves slowly, deliberately, soaking up every moment. Cas is heated and flushed against him, his skin soaked in all kinds of pheromones. Dean didn’t take his time to push his thick knot inside the Omega, enjoying Cas’s walls suck him in, and immediately hitting his prostate.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Dean asked thrusting hard, scraping Cas’ prostate every time.

 

“You.. I am yours!” Cas moaned pushing back while Dean pounded him.

 

Cas was dizzy, his heads lolling from side to side from such pleasure.

 

He knew he was about to come, he needed to warn Dean but nothing but shameless moans were able to be spoken. He could feel Dean’s knot swell with it slowly catching on his rim. “Baby, I’m so close. I bet you would look so hot, full of my pups.” Dean panted against the back if his Omega ear.

 

“Dean!!” Cas screamed, creaming the blankets underneath of him.

 

The constriction caused a chain reaction, drawing out Dean’s stream of orgasms, his knot fully connecting the two.

 

Cas let himself go. Falling face first into the blankets. He couldn’t really lay flat with Dean still kneeling over him, so he looks like a sleeping baby with his butt in the air.

 

Dean caught his breath and laid the two on their sides. He focused on Cas’ close to steady breathing, the Omega fell asleep, and it was cute.

 

He let his fingers brush across Cas’ neck. He had half a mind to mark him, but what would be the pleasure in that if only one could consciously enjoy it?

 

Dean was happy. And then he was more scared than happy. Dean forgot the condom. He just pumped an Omega, in his first heat, full of cum. And he is 16. Dean just might have possibly got his mate pregnant. Unless Cas’ barren.

 

The thought made the Alpha quietly whine in distress. He doesn’t want to think that his Omega would ever be barren. That would hurt both of them more than anything.

 

He would love to have kids, but not now, not while his Omega was underage and new to this whole Omega thing.

 

Clearing his mind of such thoughts, Dean rested his hands on Cas’ stomach, pulling him closer, and scenting his neck thoroughly before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will possible update again in like 4 days.


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans' a horny bastard, with a pregnant mate... Just...... Read it. Like it. Comment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter flew from my hands before i could put a leash on it. I hope you like it

3 months later…

 

 

Dean crawled out from underneath the truck he was working on, wiping his hands on a oilstained rag from his pocket, and told Bobby he was going on a little break. He pulled his cell out and dialed Cas’ number.

“Yo?” Cas called into the receiver.

“Hey, babe. I was wondering if you needed anything” Dean paused slightly to smile “for the baby.” He liked hearing those word coming out of his mouth. _For the baby._

 

At first he was devastated, he didn’t think that Cas would be ready for a pup, and when Dean made him do a pregnancy test a week after they had sex and it came back positive Dean almost fainted.

 

Cas on the other hand squealed like a girl, and jumped into Dean’s half-stiff arms kissing the shock out of him. He later stood in front of the body-length mirror and just stared at his stomach for hours, occasionally poking it. That same night Dean decided it was a good time for Cas to get marked.

 

They haven’t told anyone, just in case it… has a problem. Cas doesn’t go anywhere anyway so he was fine with not telling anyone.

 

“Um, Just some aspirin and like some random foods. Like I don’t even care anymore. Buy something that you think I would like. Nothing with onions in it though.” Cas said tiredly.

 

He was lying on the couch with the tv on low, poking and rubbing his baby bump. “You okay hun? Did I wake you up?” Dean asks suddenly feeling bad. “are you still feeling bad?”

 

Cas chuckled lowly. “Yeah I’m alright, and no you didn’t wake me up. Kinda feel like shit. Ya know, morning sickness doesn’t just happen in the morning. I wonder how many times I’ve said that.”  Cas shrugged, the Omega wasn’t in the mood to think.

 

Dean saw Bobby wave at him thrown the screen door separating him from outside, and he waved back nodding his head at him.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you in about 2 or 3 hours. Bobby needs me. I’ll make sure to get the stuff. No onions.” Dean said walking slowly toward the door.

 

“I love you, Alpha.” Cas mumbled in to the phone, pursing his lips waiting because he knows Dean heard him.

 

It stuns Dean every time. His heart falters when hears his Omega say those words. “I love you too, Omega.” They are both quiet, each of them silently soaking up the meaningful ‘I love you’s’, until Dean gets another impatient glare from Bobby.

 

“Okay I really got to go. I don’t want Bobby to cut my balls off. See you in a little bit.”

 

“Okay, see you.”

 

Dean ended the call, pushing open the screen door, and continued his work on the truck. “Couldn’t you have given me a little more time?” Dean call out from underneath the vehicle. “No boy, Gabe need this finished by tomorrow. I can't have you wasting this time sweet talking with your Omega. You will see him later, you don’t have to call him every five minutes.” Bobby said kicking Dean’s legs.

 

Even though Bobby couldn’t see him, Dean was making faces and mocking his adopted fathers’ words.

 

 

****                                                                                                                                                                                     ****

 

 

Cas wanted food. Dean said to wait. But he needs it now. Maybe a few peanut butter crackers would help, and Dean would be here till later.  He got to his feet, getting dizzy for a second from getting to fast (if that was even possible), and looked around the kitchen for the peanut butter and a box of saltines. Until it hit him. He ate the crackers yesterday, because he was trying to calm his stomach. Cas cursed and plucked a spoon from the drawer, taking the peanut butter into the living room only eating a little.

 

Cas whined absently. Loneliness was really getting to him. He wanted to hang out with someone, maybe Sam, or Charlie and Anna, or like just go shopping. He needed new clothes anyway. “I might just get some dresses and moomoos for later. I’d be looking like a fucking cow anyway.” Cas muttered into the jar.

 

Dean walked into the house, holding Cas’ stuff, right after Cas threw the half empty jar of peanut butter on the coffee table.

 

“How was your day baby?” Dean called from the front door.

 

“Boring, and lonely.” Cas replied glancing guiltily at the jar. Dean sighed. “Hey, let me just clean up and we can hang out. Okay?” he offered, planting a kiss on Cas’ temple, taking his pout as an green light.

 

Cas waited for Dean till they were together on the couch snuggling and mumbling sweet nothings to each other. “You smell like peanut butter. Did you finish the jar already?” Dean whispered into Cas’s neck.

 

Dean’s breath sent a warm shiver down his spine. God, Cas knows that being asked if you ate a whole jar of just bought peanut butter is not supposed to turn you on but…. Oh well. His Alpha will help him.

 

The Omega tightened his grip on his Alpha’s neck. “What are we going to do? Just lay here and watch me get fatter?” Dean knew he was joking but he didn’t want his Omega to think negatively of himself. “What to want to do? Wanna go look for clothes? Or, maybe go to the movies?”

 

Cas thought about the moomoos. “Yeah lets go shopping.. Tomorrow. You do realize its 6 in the afternoon, its already getting dark?”

 

“So movies tonight, shopping tomorrow?” Dean suggested, pulling both of the up off the couch, and pressing a tight-lipped kiss on the side of Cas’s mouth.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

4 months later~

 

 

When Dean told Sam, Charlie, and Anna about the pup a few months ago there were nonstop visits. Sometimes they’d all spend the night, they’d all be cuddled (as much as they possibly can) around Cas in the living room while watching a movie. Like now, Dean knew everyone was there, except Jess, she was on a business trip to Florida, and he was on his way.

 

When he got there, Cas was leaning in Sam’s side on the couch, eating whatever he was eating while intensely focusing on the cartoonish movie, and Charlie was on the floor letting her hands roam Anna’s body.

 

“What movie?” Dean called out on his way to the bedroom, stripping himself of his grungy work clothes.

 

“The new Lego’s Movie,” Charlie yelled back “Cassie picked it out.”

 

Cas sat up when Dean entered the room, making Sam scoot so Dean would fit with them.   Dean noticed the Omega was in one of his oversized old lady dresses, which wasn’t bad looking, considering. After everyone is settled and Dean has his hands placed directly on Cas’s stomach, so he could feel his pup move, they all watch the movie.

 

****                                                                                                                                                                                     ****

 

After having to listen to Charlie make side comments about certain scenes, Cas was happy it was over. Him and Dean were sprawled out on the couch (Sam had ran away to an upstairs bedroom earlier) spooning. He was also happy that the two girls were asleep, because Dean wouldn’t stop touching him. Cas made the wrong choice as to not wear underwear that night. Some time ago, Cas assumed Dean decided to tease him, because Dean dipped his hands underneath the moomoo. He didn’t get self-conscious until his Alpha began to play with his cock.

 

It’s not like he could tell him to stop. He wouldn’t even if he had the privilege. They haven’t had any type of sexual interaction since the group started coming over without warning, but that was months ago. What about the baby? Will sex hurt the baby since it’s so close to being born. “Dean? Pup? Is it safe?” Cas whispered into his own hand. “Yes babe, its fine I’m not going to be rough. Calm down.” Dean whispered back rubbing Cas’s belly.

 

Cas gave in, pushing his body back into Dean’s chest, giving out hushed moans and softly thrusting into Dean’s hand. One of Dean’s hands draped over his mouth as the other tugged on his cock, making Cas’s body spasm as he came silently. Dean, on the other hand, smeared his cum-covered hand on the Omega’s pup-filled belly.

 

Cas felt slick pour out of him. He was surprised the two girls didn’t wake up. The scent of arousal and slick was thick in in the air. Maybe they were faking, and just watching Castiel submit to his Alpha. Damn his over imaginative mind. Cas heard a grunt behind him, and he felt Dean rearrange something of his own.

 

Cas huffed against Dean’s hand when his leg was lifted, practically showing darkness his privates. He whinned as Dean pressed into him. Reaching behind him, Cas gripped Dean’s hair only to pull his head down into his neck, forcing Dean to scent him as he fucked Cas sideways.  Cas was so glad the pup wasn’t making any movements as Dean slowly fucked him. He didn’t hold back any moans or whines because Dean caught every one of them with his hand.

 

Dean was close, and he could tell by the tremors of the Omega’s walls that Cas was close too. He wrapped his spare hand around Cas’s dick again as he sped his pace alittle. Dean scents Cas one more time before clamping he jaws down on the mark, making them both come and knotting them together. It was perfect, the two waited till they were calm to move and go clean up. **** **** The next morning Charlie Sat in the middle of Sam and Anna, forcing Sam to look at secretly taken photos of Dean and Cas's "secret sex”.


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is preggo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. forgive me for not updating here i love you guys.

**_2 months later_ **

Dean laid beside his sleeping pregnant Omega. Cas decided to take a nap after his lunch. Any day now the pup will be arriving; Castiel has already been going through closed in contractions.

Dean huffed hot air on Castiel's neck, scent marking him for the twelfth time that day. Not that he's counted. 

Cas stirred sending a warm fuzzy feeling of Hppy Alpha down Dean's spine. "Fucking God!" Cas groaned abruptly, forcing Dean to sit up and reposition himself around the omega. "Cas are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Hmm?" Dean asked helping the omega up.

"No no. It's just punching the shit out of my insides right now." He hissed tightly gripping Dean's arm.

"Are you sure you want to go through with not checking the genders of the pup? It could be an alpha if it's causing you this much pain? Maybe?" Dean offered. He's still not happy Castiel decided to keep the genders a secret until the pup had officially been born. He's always been a sucker for surprises.

Cas let out a throaty growl, the convulsions were steadily increasing in pain. 

"I need to go to the hospital Dean!" Cas then stood up as quickly as he could. The pup is here. It's about to be born. The urge to go hide somewhere to have the pup didn't pass by quietly. Cas squirmed out of Dean's grasps heading to their bedroom, the pup needs to be born where it's scented like it's father.

Dean picked Castiel up. "Oh no you don't! We are going to the hospital right now." Dean blurts out, attempting to hide is fear. His baby's coming, and his omega wants to have it in the most unsanitary place. No. Not going to happen.

The ride there was loud, smelled like anxiety and pain, and felt like the world was about to end any second. If Dean had ever thought in the past that nothing could scare him he was very mistaken.

****                                                      ****

 ** _24hours later_**  ~~

Dean stared through the infantry window. Cas was still dosed up with pain killers in his hospital bed, so Dean decided to spend a few hours staring at his beautiful boy.

He got what he wanted (even though he would have loved his daughter the same if it was a girl) and he scent-marked the pup the second it was clean. Dean remembered the way Cas held the pup; like a child and its doll. Isaiah Samuel Winchester is his name.

Isaiah was precious. Dean might have only held him for a second, but he could see most of Castiel's features in the pup.

 _11:43 am_  Cas read silently. It's been 4 hours since he's fallen asleep. He half-heartedly observed the room. It's walls were light blue  with only a singular light bulb in the middle of the room.  Beside his bed was a beeping thingy that he supposed recorded his heart rate and an empty chair. "Dean?" Cas was taken aback. His voice sounded like paper being ripped in half. The omega cleared his throat a few times and picked up the stale cup of water.

Castiel sat up, wincing at the heavy ache in his stomach. After the pup was born he had to breastfeed it so he and Dean could scent mark it. All that talk about switching babies at birth scared the omega to death. He didn't want to lose his first baby boy because he didn't properly scent mark him.

Speaking of Dean where was he? When did he leave? Castiel pressed the big red button above his head signaling the doctor for help.

A nurse arrived seconds later with a clipboard. "How's it going Omega?" The nurse asked checking the beeping thing for anything unusual. "Can you make a announcement for Dean Winchester to come here. I think he might be at the infantry." Cas said pointing at the door.

"Dean Winchester. Hmm okay Hun. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you get hungry just press the button." She said giving Castiel's beeping thing one last check before exiting.

Less than a minute later the intercom buzzed, "Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak needs you in room 1342. Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak needs you in room 1342."

Castiel smiled. He liked that the nurse actually did what he asked for.

****                                                     ****

Dean heard the intercom and sprinted down the corridors until he reached the the slide open door that was Castiel's. "Cas what's wrong?" Dean halted in front of Castiel's bed when the boy just smiled at him. "Was he beautiful?" Cas asked patting the covers beside him. "I wish I could have held him longer before they knocked me out." Cas let out a raspy laugh.

"Don't worry babe. You will be able to hold him the entire ride home. Unless you want to obey the state laws and put him in his car seat." Dean then huffed out a laugh. " tYeah, I'll just wait until I get home before loving on our child." Cas murmured poking Dean in the stomach.

**_4 hours later~~_ **

Cas sat in the passenger seat feeding his brown headed pup before Dean could force him to buckle the two up. Isaiah cooed around Castiel's nipple, and that struck a chord in Castiel's heart.

Not until now, Castiel hadn't realized how real this whole pregnancy has been. Now he's holding his 7 pound baby boy to his chest with pride, and there isn't anything that would change that.


End file.
